Sacré Soirée
by passionateinterest
Summary: Spike fait une rencontre des plus intéressante... One shot sur Faith et Spike. Le résumé est pourrie mais normalement l'histoire est mieux. ;D


**Sacré soirée**

C'était une soirée comme les autres à Sunnydale. Les rues étaient désertes. Tout le monde était chez soi au chaud, tout le monde sauf une personne. Se promenant dans les rues sans but précis, Spike marchait d'un pas lourd. Il regardait avec ennui, et une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux, les alentours comme s'il était en quête d'une quelconque aventure, quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui pourrait le sortir de son ennui.

« Ce bled est vraiment d'un ennui mortel ! » Pensa-t-il en soupirant, donnant un coup de pied dans un caillou trainant dans la rue. « Si seulement il y avait au moins un démon, n'importe quoi que je puisse dégommer ! »

Tout à coup, Spike entendis un bruit venant d'une ruelle mal éclairé, pas très loin de là où il se trouvait. Marchant vers la ruelle, il entendit d'autres grognements comme quelqu'un qui venait de recevoir un coup dans le ventre. Il arriva devant la ruelle mal éclairée et vit deux personnes en train de se battre. En regardant de plus près, Spike pu réussir à distinguer que l'une des deux personnes en train de se battre était une jeune femme et l'autre un vampire. Il voulus au début intervenir et aider la jeune femme, mais il se rendit vite compte qu'elle n'avait besoin d'aucune aide. Il décida donc de la regarder se battre. Il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de la jeune femme, dont la longue chevelure brune légèrement bouclée de celle-ci cachait dans son ombre. Elle portait une paire de pantalons ainsi qu'une veste en cuir qui épousait parfaitement ses formes. Ses mouvements étaient gracieux et précis. Elle se déplaçait telle une panthère, jouant avec sa proie avant de l'achever. Spike aurait presque éprouvé de la pitié pour le vampire contre lequel elle se battait. Soudainement le vampire fonça sur elle dans une tentative désespérée de la tuer, toutes canines dehors, prêt à les enfoncer dans le cou de son adversaire. Mais à peine était-il à portée de bras, que la jeune femme sortis un pieu et l'enfonça d'un coup sec et net dans le cœur de celui-ci. N'ayant pas perdus une miette de l'action, Spike regarda avec intérêt la jeune femme qui, il n'y avait plus aucun doute, était une tueuse chasser les cendres de ses vêtements. Lorsqu'elle se retourna son visage fut éclairé par la lumière d'un lampadaire de la rue principale et il la reconnut comme Faith la tueuse. Son visage se tournant dans sa direction Faith le vit. Elle resta là pendant un moment à le regarder, compréhension se faisant de plus en plus clair sur son visage. Tout se passa très vite après, Spike eu à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il se retrouva plaquer contre l'un des mur en brique de la ruelle, une main autour de son coup, et un pieu à quelque centimètres de son cœur.

- Ola du calme ! Je ne veux pas me battre ! dit Spike levant les bras en l'air en signe de soumission.

- Et qu'est ce que tu faisais exactement alors hein ? demanda Faith, resserrant sa prise autour de son cou.

- Je marchais dans la rue et j'ai entendus du bruit donc je suis venu voir ce qui se passait. Répondit-il d'une voix étouffée qui commençait à sérieusement avoir besoin d'air.

- Pourquoi est ce que j'ai du mal à te croire. Répliqua-elle.

- Peut-être parce que tu es trop stupide pour comprendre quand quelqu'un te dit la vérité. Proposa Spike d'une voie moqueuse tout en essayant de retirer la main de Faith de son cou.

- On ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas te moquer de la personne qui a ta vie entre ses mains ? demanda-t-elle en le plaquant encore plus contre le mur.

- J'ai dû manquer cette partie là de mon éducation. Répondit Spike dans un sourire insolent.

Sentant qu'il ne pourrait pas se sortir de cette situation sans la violence, Spike réussit à donner un coup de genou dans le plexus de la tueuse qui lâcha sa prise momentanément, le permettant de se dégager et de s'éloigner d'elle à une distance sûre.

- Regarde ce que tu m'as obligé à faire. Dit-il dans un soupir exaspéré, Je déteste frapper les filles.

- On va voir qui est la fille après que j'en ai finis avec toi. Gronda Faith jetant son pieu à terre, et se mettant en position d'attaque, prête à en découdre avec pour seule arme son corps tout entier.

Elle chargea Spike, et essaya le frapper à la tête avec son pied gauche mais Spike réussi à parer son coup et essaya lui-même de lui donner un coup de poing qu'elle para à son tour. Après quelques minutes de combat, il était clair qu'ils n'arriveraient à rien comme ça vu qu'ils étaient tous les deux de force égale. D'un commun accord ils décidèrent de faire la paix. Ils s'assirent par terre contre le mur pour reprendre leur respiration.

- Alors comme ça tu es des côtés des gentils maintenant ? Lui demanda Faith sortant un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et en alluma une avant d'en tirer une longue bouffée.

- On peut dire que je le suis à temps partiel, admit-il prenant une bouffée de la cigarette de Faith, il m'arrive d'aider Buffy, le reste du temps je m'occupe de mes oignons. En gros on peut dire que je suis neutre le reste du temps.

- Sainte Buffy, ricana-t-elle, j'ai entendus des rumeurs comme quoi elle et toi seriez ensemble c'est vrai ?

- On a couché quelques fois ensemble mais ça s'arrête là. Dit-il haussant ses épaules. Disons juste que l'on avait tous les deux besoin de se défouler un peu et on l'a fait en se faisant quelques parties de jambes en l'air.

- Donc elle n'est pas si Sainte que ça en fin de compte. Rigola Faith.

- On s'est bien amusé, mais elle n'est pas vraiment mon genre. Ajouta Spike observant Faith du coin de l'œil.

- Ah bon ? Et c'est quoi ton type ? demanda-t-elle.

- Les brunes. Répondit-il la regardant.

Elle le regarda pendant un moment, une expression indéchiffrable dans ses yeux d'un marron chocolat profond, puis un sourire mystérieux s'étira sur son visage.

- C'est bon savoir. Fut tout ce qu'elle dit avant de se lever et d'ajouter, J'ai envie d'aller danser. Ça te dit de venir avec moi au Bronze ?

- Pourquoi pas, ça m'évitera de m'ennuyer. Répondit-il en se levant à son tour.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Bronze, Spike commanda une boisson, et alla s'asseoir à une table en milieu de salle, près de la piste de dance, sur laquelle Faith alla aussitôt. Dès qu'elle fut sur la piste, Faith commença à bouger ses hanches de façons sexy, balançant sa tête de droite à gauche. Les hommes autour d'elles ne pouvaient détourner leurs yeux d'elle, à la regarder se trémousser de cette manière. Sirotant son verre de manière distraite, Spike regardait Faith danser. Fasciné il regardait son corps ondulé en rythme avec la musique, hypnotisant la population male autour d'elle comme une charmeuse de serpents. Voir tous ces hommes tourner autour de Faith commençait à ennuyer Spike. Aussi désagréable que ça lui était de l'admettre, il n'arrivait pas à supporter le fait que quelqu'un tourne autour d'elle. Fatigué de regarder ce cirque, Spike se leva et s'avança d'un pas déterminé vers Faith. En arrivant derrière elle, il l'attrapa par le bras et la tourna vers lui. Au début elle le regarda avec surprise, puis un sourire malicieux apparût sur son visage. Elle mit alors ses bras autour de son cou et commença à danser sensuellement tout contre lui. Spike commença à lui répondre en bougeant en rythme avec elle. Collés l'un contre l'autre, ils dansèrent lentement et langoureusement sans se soucier du genre de musique en train de se jouer. Le monde autour d'eux n'existait plus, se regardant dans les yeux, il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux qui comptait à ce moment là. Plongé dans le regard intense de Faith, Spike sentit une attraction irrésistible vers elle. Alors qu'il pencha sa tête encore plus près d'elle, il baissa le regard vers ses lèvres rouge rubis extrêmement tentantes. Faith se pencha alors à son tour et leurs lèvres entrèrent en collision. Spike ressenti alors un courant électrique le traverser et il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle. Massant au début doucement ses lèvres avec les siennes, le baiser devint plus passionné au fur et à mesure. Caressant les lèvres de Faith avec sa langue pour demander la permission d'approfondir le baiser. Sans hésitation Faith ouvrit légèrement sa bouche, lui accordant la permission d'aller plus loin. Explorant la cavité humide, Spike s'amusa à passer sa langue sur chaque molaire, explorant et cartographiant chaque recoin de la bouche de Faith, enregistrant tout dans sa mémoire. Ils commencèrent alors une bataille avec leur langue, essayant de dominer l'un, l'autre. Après un moment Spike gagna la bataille. Se séparant pour un besoin d'air plus que nécessaire, Faith et Spike se regardèrent intensément, haletant lourdement, leurs yeux voilée par le désire.

- Viens avec moi on va continuer ça chez moi. Lui dit Faith d'une voix espiègle se penchant à côté de son oreille, et lui mordillant le lobe.

- Sortons d'ici alors. Répondit Spike d'une voie profonde avec un sourire en coin.

_Quelques heures plus tard…_

Une porte s'ouvrit d'où un Spike torse nue sortit, où plutôt se fît pousser, dehors. Quelqu'un lui lança ses vêtements qu'il rattrapa au vol, ayant un air à mi-chemin entre abasourdi et énervé sur son visage. Faith sortit au niveau de l'embrasure de la porte, ne laissant que sa tête dépasser.

- Désolé mais là j'ai besoin d'aller prendre une douche. Lui lança-t-elle, puis ajouta avant de fermer la porte avec un grand sourire, J'ai bien aimé notre petite session, on devrait se refaire ça un de ces quatre. A une prochaine fois.

Spike regarda la porte sans comprendre pendant un moment, puis se redressa en secouant la tête de manière amusée et tourna les talons pour rentrer chez lui.

- Cette nana est complètement dingue. Murmura-t-il à lui même, puis ajouta avec un sourire coquin, J'ai hâte de la revoir !


End file.
